Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles
by Treta Aysel
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Usagi and Mamoru. Each theme is a different meaning of a different flower.
1. 001 Buttercup

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**001 Buttercup: Childishness**

**139 Words**

The lunarian princess was beautiful, yes. And most of her suitors only wanted to marry her because her beauty was unparalleled to any other. Upon meeting here they found the young princess not to be what they expected. What they expected was a charming and elegant young woman, but that's not what they found. She was charming and elegant in front of her mother, but when they spent time alone with her they found her to be childish.

Oh well it was their loss. If they couldn't marry her for who she truly was past whom she was in front of a crowd then she couldn't marry them either. There was only one man who loved and cherished her for who she truly was. And for that Serenity was thankful for that.

**AN: I had wrote this one a while ago and was waiting to put it up. Just warning you now that these drabbles will take place anywhere; past, present, future, or even AU. Anyway, I'm look forward to writing this series. Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia  
**


	2. 002 Feverfew

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**002 Feverfew: Protection**

**251 Words **

The short blonde haired woman let out a sigh as she looked out the window. She had to alter her appearance and move just because some man wouldn't let her be. "Ms. Thompson," A voice came from next to her. Serena looked up from the window and looked at the man sitting next to her. "I know you don't like this, but it's fo-"

"For my protection." She finished for him. "Yes, I know." Serena was also expected to live with her bodyguard apparently to make things much easier on her. But it wasn't, it was just going to make things much harder than they already were.

Several years ago when her father had hired special agent Darien Shields as her bodyguard she developed a small crush on him. And over the years that crush had blossomed into something more. "Ms. Thompson, Agent Shields we're here." The drive told them as he parked.

The driver got out, walked around, and opened the door. Serena stepped out of the car and gasped. It was the bungalow one the edge of town that she had always wanted to live in. "Your father figured that if you were going to be in hiding for a while you might as well hide in a place you always wanted to live." Darien told her as he handed her the keys.

He sighed as she took the keys from him and went to open the door. One way or another he was going to make this work.

**AN: Well here's the next drabble. **


	3. 003 Spider Flower

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**003 Spider Flower: Elope With Me**

**339 Words **

Serenity carefully glanced around for anyone before she left the safety of the shadows. Seeing no one around she seized her chance and stepped into the light. "Oh." She moaned softly as she moved to shade her eyes from the sun with her hands. The sun was high in the sky making it around noon. She hated coming to earth this early; the sun was still too bright. With her free hand Serenity picked up her skirt so she didn't step on the hem and quickly made her way through the hedges the led to the middle of the garden.

Sitting there on the bench was the Prince of Earth, Endymion. He glanced up upon hearing the sound her heels made. Saying nothing he motioned for her to sit next to him. "Wha-" She began, but was silenced as he pressed two fingers to her soft lips.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Shh, there are more guards out here during the day than in the evening. So we have to be as silent as possible." The princess nodded as he reached behind him and pulled out a red flower that could easily be mistaken for a bug if you weren't looking closely enough.

Serenity accepted it from him and looked at it carefully. He had told her the meaning of most earth flowers before and she knew this was one of them. However she could for the life of her remember what it was. _'I know it has something to do with marriage, but what about marriage? Will you marry me? No, that's it. What else has to do with marriage?' _She scrunched her nose as she tried to dig deeper in her thoughts. _'Elope? That's something has to do with marriage.' _

Then it hit her. He was asking her to elope with him. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

He smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

That was all the answer he needed.


	4. 004 Striped Carnation

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**004 Striped Carnation: Refusal; Wish I Could Be With You**

**452 Words **

As soon as the bell rang Darien shoved all his books into his bag and dashed out the classroom door. He had to get there before she did. It had taken him all of second period to write the note and he was determined to put it in her locker before she got there. If not then he'd have to wait until lunch just to drop it off in her locker. It was very elementary schoolish, but it was the only way that he'd be able to admit his feelings for her.

Peering around the corner he saw that the coast was clear. Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. He nonchalantly walked up to her locker and slid the note through one of the ventilation slits before walking to his own locker right across the hall.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the object of his affection approach her locker. Her long, golden hair was down, which at first she only did once or twice a month now it was more like once a week.

Serena entered her locker combination and opened it up only to have a folded piece of paper fall into her hands. "What's this?" She wondered aloud as she opened the note. She gasped and dropped after reading.

It wasn't just a note asking her out. It was a declaration of love. Ad most importantly it was from the one guy in the school that she wanted to date. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. It's not that she didn't want to, but more along the lines of that she couldn't.

Ever since her mother had died her father made it very, _very_ clear that he was to be the only man in her life. She would never be allowed to date. And the only man that would ever be allowed to touch her would be her father. And it disgusted her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. "I…I'm sorry." She began, her head bowed, tears falling to the floor. "I can't be with you." _I wish I could, but I can't.' _She wished with all her heart that she could tell him why, but there was no way that she was going to drag him into her messed up life

Darien let out a defeated sigh as he watched her slowly back off before she took off running. That was it then. He had been rejected. And even though she didn't give him any reason she was very upset by it.

He closed his locker before walking to third period. One day. One day he would find out just why she had rejected him so.

**AN: If you're wondering Serena being sexually, physically, and mentally abused by her father. Please review.**

**Princess Corenlia**


	5. 005 Nasturtium

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**005: Nasturtium: Conquest**

**236 Words**

Endymion studied the sleeping figure next to him. She truly was this village's most prized beauty. Everything about her was stunning; everything from the sun-kissed color of her hair to her slender body. Reaching over he moved a strand of golden hair away from her eyes. In his life he had conquered over many villages throughout Europe. And this one had been no different. It was the easiest one by far.

He had been called cruel, cold, and even ruthless by almost everyone. It had never really bothered him that much until this young woman had said it. He didn't know why he had cared so much in the first place. She was a woman, nothing more than that. He knew he shouldn't care what she thought, but he still couldn't help but be irritated by it.

Endymion sat up as carefully as he could without waking Serenity. Last night he had taken the final step into conquering her. As expected she had fallen for him and now he was going to break her like the weak woman she was.

"Hmm…" The figure next to him groaned as she opened her eyes. Their eyes locked with each other and neither said a word.

As he turned away from her fear clutched at Serenity's heart. She knew what was coming, how could she have been so stupid? She was just another one of his conquests, nothing more.

**AN: So, I was thinking about it and I kinda want to make this drabble into a longer story. What do you guys think? Please review**

**Princess Cornelia  
**


	6. 006 Grass

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**006 Grass: Submission**

**167 Words**

It had all happened very fast, almost too fast. And yet she found that she didn't mind. Even if she could hardly recall how she ended up underneath him as she was now. It was not in her character to give into someone so easily yet he made it so simple to do so.

He ran his hands over her body and she shivered. With each passing moment they spent like this she felt herself getting closer and closer to ecstasy. She glanced up and studied him. Studied the way his ebony bangs framed his face. Reaching up she moved a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind his ear. He grasped her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand.

When their eyes met one another her train of thought completely disappeared altogether. She knew that she had fully succumbed to him. All other thoughts, doubts, and worries were pushed aside and the only thoughts that remained were of him and the pure bliss ahead.

**AN: Yay! Two drabbles in two days. I graduate on Friday so I'll have more time to write. And I'd like to thanks everyone who reviews. They truly mean a lot to me. **

**And concerning the last drabble, I started to formulate a plot in my head so we will see what becomes of it. I hope that one and a few more of these will become actual stoires.  
**

**Princess Cornelia  
**


	7. 007 Poppy

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**007 Poppy: Eternal Sleep**

**263 Words**

He pulled his white steed to a halt before dismounting the horse. A golden coffin lay in the middle of the clearing in the woods surrounded by seven women. It was that that had piped his curiosity in the first place.

Without saying a word the seven of them looked at him before parting, creating a path to the coffin. Lying there in the casket was a body of another young woman. From afar it looked like she was dead but once you got closer you could see the rise and fall of her chest. "She still alive," The blue haired young woman spoke up. "She's just been put to an eternal sleep by her step mother; Queen Beryl."

He blinked before looking back at the young woman sleeping. "So, she will never wake up?" Something deep inside of him needed to know.

"Well, there is a possibility that she'll wake up." Answered the long blonde haired woman. "If she's kissed by her true love she just might wake up."

Not knowing what he was doing he walked up to coffin and lifted the glass top. Bending down he gently pressed his lips against hers. The young woman groaned as her eyes fluttered open. They slowly parted and their eyes met for the first time, both were oblivious to the reactions of the other seven.

Her ruby lips pulled back into a smile. No questions or words were voiced as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to his stallion. The seven women understood the silence.

For true love needed no words.

**AN: I was in a fairytale mood today and this spawned. Curse you my love of fairytales. Anyway, until next time. **


	8. 008 Lemon

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**008 Lemon: Zest**

**252 Words**

Their moves were flawless. They matched each other step to step. Their eyes had locked on each other and never left. The music only emphasized the passion they had for each other on the dance floor.

However there was also a different passion they tried to hide in their dance. It was hidden if you did not look close enough. But to the open eye you could clearly see that their passion for each other in their dance reflected their passion for each other outside of the dance.

When the music ended they froze in the position. Though her back was pressed against his chest their eyes were still locked on each other. Painting heavily they were deaf to the sound of the applause from the audience.

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. As the spell that they had woven around themselves disappeared they heard the judges announce their names for first place. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took a few steps back. "Not bad for your first competition." He whispered in her ear before walking to the judge to claim their prize.

Flustered she watched him go. At first she was confused, but the she remembered him telling her the only time they would share their passion for each other with others was through their dancing. It was an agreement that she would have to live with as long as they remained dance partners.

She didn't like it, but it would have to be that way.


	9. 009 Orchid

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**009 Orchid: Beauty**

**348 Words**

_Part 1 of 3_

The young maiko was an exotic beauty. Her unusual colored hair and eyes profoundly showed her Swedish mother's side while keeping the rest of the characteristics of her Japanese father's side. It was also one of the reasons Okasan had chosen her to come and train as a Geisha.

Today marked the date of one year ago she had began her training and was ready to make her debut as a maiko. Sitting next to her was her oneesan Rei. She had helped her apply her make-up and dress in her kimono.

"Well Little Sister," Rei began as Okasan looked her over, giving an approving nod. "Today I will take over your training to becoming a geisha."

"I know and I am thankful for that Oneesan." She said as she followed Rei to the front door of their geisha house. Today and for the next five years she would accompany Rei everywhere she went, learning from her.

"I want to tell you that, yes, you are beautiful. But beauty is only part of being a geisha." Rei informed her as they left the street their geisha house was on to the main streets of Kyoto.

As they walked down the streets of Tokyo the residences paid little attention to them for they were used to seeing Geishas about. As they waited with a group of people to cross the street the maiko looked around.

Her blue eyes caught sight of a young man riding down the street on a bicycle. His eyes caught her own and he smiled. It made her thankful she was wearing such heavy make-up hiding the blush she felt.

Rei grasped her wrist rather roughly and pulled her across the street. "Forget him Little Sister; you need to focus on becoming a full-fledged geisha. This means remaining single."

She rolled her eyes she wasn't really in the mood for a lecture. "I know Oneesan." She looked over her shoulder to see if he was still there but he was gone.

It was the only time she had wished to never had agreed to this.

**AN: I like this one, I like it a lot. It's going to be part of a small little series with two other parts on the way. **

**For those who don't know a Maiko is a apprentice Geisha. They normally train for 5 years or until their 21 to become a Geisha. They also call the owner of the geisha house Mother or Okasan. And their mentor Elder Sister or Oneesan.  
**


	10. 010 Peony

**Listen to the Flowers: 100 Drabbles**

**010 Peony: Bashfulness**

**280 Words**

_Part_ _2 of 3_

In one fluid movement Usagi poured Sake from the bottle into the cup for the man. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rei watching her over at the next table. The raven haired geisha gave a subtle nod of her head. Pleased with herself placed the bottle softly on the table as to not make a sound.

Throughout her training to become a geisha she noticed that there was different flirting styles that the others used. She had tried different styles and found the one that was perfect for her. She had always been coy and bashful so she took it and personified it to a flirting style.

While she was flirting with the patron a young man entered the tea house. He spotted the blonde and smiled to himself. It was her he had finally found her once again, never had forgotten the way she looked at him on the streets that day. As soon as he took a step to go to her Okasan stepped in his way. "Can I help you?" She asked him in a stern voice.

"I just want to talk to that blonde over there." He informs her as he tries to side-step around her.

However, she just mirrored him. "I'm sorry, but you just can't _talk _to our geishas. You need pay me in order to do that." And by the looks of him it appeared he didn't have any.

Usagi watched out of the corner of her eye as Okasan turned him away from the tea house. Without saying a word to her customer she got up and followed him outside, ignoring the pleas she got from Okasan.


End file.
